


My Girl

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: A Belle/Gaston AU [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Belle comes home from the village to find a surprise waiting for her.





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dallas.).



> Thanks so much for the suggestion and for reminding me! I love this pairing and I'm glad you're into it too. Sorry it took me so long to do it!

The door slammed. Belle dropped her bags. The two masses of books slid into a mess as she let them go. She sighed in relief.  
"Hello, my girl." She didn't like the stress he put on the word "My." Belle wheeled about to see Gaston, sitting in an armchair. He was totally naked. Despite his lazy posture Belle could easily discern his rippling muscles and, of course, his as yet uninflated but still huge cock.  
"Look, Gaston, we- I can't do this again... I can't marry you. I enjoyed our..." She tailed off as she approached him, picking up his trousers and belt from the floor.  
"Uh-uh," chided Gaston, "Crawl." The certainty in his voice, the power of it, gave her no option. As she dropped to her knees and felt herself wetten as she fell. "Bring the belt," he smiled. Obediently, Belle took the belt and crawled towards Gaston before kneeling up, resting on her heels, and presenting the long strip of leather to him. He smiled wider at her subservience and, before her eyes, his dick began to harden. Belle gulped. She knew she couldn't resist him; she didn't want to. 

Gaston took his belt from her and ran it through his fingers. Then he locked eyes with Belle and cold command was in his voice again as he instructed her, "Strip." Belle reached behind and unlaced her dress, peeling it from her already sweaty skin to reveal her huge, perfect, pale breasts. Then she stood, turned and slid the fabric down her legs, revealing her white underwear. The cheeks of her ass bounced and she hissed in pain as the belt whipped across them. "I didn't say you could stand up," Gaston reminded her. Belle dropped at once. She heard the creek of the floorboards as Gaston stood but dared not turn, for fear of punishment. She quivered as she felt the heat of him near her. Then he emerged into her field of vision, his massive member at her eye level. Belle's eyes travelled from his horse-like groin, up the defined muscles of his stomach and chest to his smirking face. "Open up," he said. Her mouth fell open as Gaston placed a hand behind her head, twisting his fingers into her long, soft hair. His other hand hung at his side, sill clutching the belt, like a warning. 

Gaston, pushed the end of his long cock into Belle's waiting mouth. The feel of her was perfect. He began slowly to move back and forth, pushing in and out of her lips as her eyes still watched his body. "C'mon, girl, I want to enjoy myself" Gaston informed her. Belle reached a hand up and took his balls between her fingers, stroking and pulling lightly as he wormed ever deeper into her mouth.  
"Belle, dear?" Came a muffled call from outside. Her large brown eyes widened at the sound of her father's voice. "Belle, are you home?"  
Gaston bore back into her pupils and whispered to her "I'm your Daddy now, Belle. Forget him and let your Daddy fuck you." He pulled his cock out of her mouth and stared down at her. Belle nodded. "Stand." He ordered. Belle obeyed. He took each of her hands and wrapped the leather around them, binding her writs in front of her. Then he circled behind her. She felt a finger slide into the waist of her panties. "What do you want, my girl?"  
"I-I want you to take off my panties and fuck me, Daddy. I-I want," now growing in confidence, "I want you to put your huge cock inside me. I want to feel you in me, Daddy." He tore the fabric from her. 

Belle gasped in shock and delight as he pulled her towards the chair he had vacated. He sat back down, hungrily examining every inch of her. The messy, waving brown hair, matched by the big dark eyes; the rounded, heavy but still impossibly perky tits; the pale skin; the glistening, hairless lips between long legs that he was so ready to prise open. "Come sit on Daddy's lap, Belle." Grinned Gaston. Belle moved meekly forward and slid her legs over his thighs until her pussy rubbed gently against his length, pointing skyward. Unable to do anything with her hands tied she wobbled in anticipation as he placed his hands on her waist. He pushed her down roughly. 

Belle moaned as she was impaled on the huge penis. Her mind burst with pleasure as he spread her soft wet lips with ease. Her weight pulled her down harder onto him and the force of his movement caused her massive boobs to bounce right before Gaston's eyes. He growled with lust as he lifted Belle and sent her crashing back down, sinking further onto his cock. "Daddy... Daddy... DADDYYY..." Belle whimpered as Gaston increased his pace. Belle began to whine louder, in spite of her father's calls from outside, as she was penetrated with ever mounting force. Gaston hit her limit and Belle stifled a shriek. As her breasts bounced with each thrust Gaston grabbed one with a free hand and squeezed. He slapped at his little girl's nipple and laughed as she moaned, "More Daddy, please, more." He obliged with a nip of the teeth to her other heavy tit. He bit hard on the pink top and she wailed quietly into his hair, smelling him and his arousal. 

Gaston thrust harder again. Belle's eyes flew open as he hit her limit maximum over and over, smashing into Belle. She was desperate for her release but could do little with her hands tied. "Daddy, daddy please..." she whispered as she scrabbled around her crotch, unable to reach herself through the leather.  
"Tell me what you want." Gaston ordered, releasing her breast and admiring how it swung back, vibrating as it returned to place.  
"I want to come, Daddy. I want to touch myself. I want you to make me come, Daddy." Gaston reached down and pressed on large finger to Belle's clit. He vibrated his finger against the spot and Belle screamed in earnest. Through the screams could just be heard the panicked voice of Maurice. As Belle wailed, being stimulated by Gaston's hand, he thrust into her again. He grasped one cheek of her wide ass with a the other hand and drove into her, pistoning in and out ruthlessly until he felt the approach of climax. Then he threw Belle, from him, tearing himself out of her pussy and releasing her, just before her own orgasm. 

Belle moaned in disappointment. He pulled her to her knees again and untied her hands, keeping hold of wrists that attempted to stray to between her own legs where already a pool of Belle's anticipation could be seen. "Me first."  
"Yes, Daddy." Whispered a sweaty and and quivering Belle. She brought her newly freed fingers up to her massive tits and wrapped them around Gaston's huge dick. She rubbed up and down along his enormous length, pressing her flesh into him as he growled in pleasure. She increased her speed, pushing her breasts up and down his cock with renewed force and playing with her own nipples to excite him and maintain her desperate desire for stimulation. Gaston broke over Belle's face and boobs. Long loads of sticky white liquid burst from his cock and drenched her. Belle was glazed in cum as Gaston stood, pushing her onto her back again. 

"Do you it yourself, whore." He instructed.  
"Yes, Daddy." Belle agreed and drove three fingers into her pussy as her other hand pinched a cum and sweat shined tit. It didn't take her long. Belle felt orgasm approach as she thumbed her clit and groaned. Gaston opened the door and Maurice tumbled inside. He caught sight of Belle, her face and huge naked breasts drenched in Gaston's semen and her hand driven inside her own fuckhole just as she exploded. Belle's back arched and she wailed as her pussy and contracted and let forth a torrent of juices across the floor. "Daddy..." came her whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Dallas for the prompt. If anyone wants a requested fic I'm really happy to take a look though sometimes it can take a while. I like to be in the mood for whatever it is so I make sure it's at least okay (or sometimes I completely forget and have to be reminded). Hope you enjoyed.  
> -H


End file.
